


Let Us Be In Love

by moxuanyus



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxuanyus/pseuds/moxuanyus
Summary: Some brief wish fulfillment for those of us who wished we could have left with Sen and Kimigiku on a route all their own <3





	Let Us Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



It was a logical decision, wasn’t it? At least, it’s what I told myself. Leaving the Shinsengumi wasn’t easy on my heart no matter how charming and sweet Sen was, and no matter how sound her point was.

Still, my mind was made up: I would go with her and Kimigiku, learn about myself, and get to know them as well. It would be safer. They knew more about Kazama, what he was capable of, and how to avoid or fight against him.

I trusted them, even if it seemed fast. I simply couldn’t bring myself to believe they had anything but my best interests at heart. Sen always spoke to me like a dear friend, asked me about myself, and gave her frank and honest opinion. It seemed impossible to believe she had any malice or ill-will in her actions. And Kimigiku was kind and warm despite her deadly capabilities, much like the members of the Shinsengumi I had come to know and love. That fact as well as how deeply Sen trusted her made Kimigiku every bit as trustworthy too.

My only reason for hesitation was that I would miss those I had made friends of in the Shinsengumi. I prayed I would meet them again one day, and wished the best for them in their struggles to come. Perhaps our paths would cross once more.

My regrets abated over time, though I doubted they would ever dissipate entirely. Though Sen was sensitive to my feelings, she didn’t hold back her honest thoughts and spoke them frankly.

However, there was a single matter on which I one day found she had held back her honest feelings.

At my request, we had settled somewhere near enough to the Shinsengumi to receive word of them now and then, and at Osen-chan’s request, it was somewhere far enough outside of the city to be considered safer. Now and then, we traveled further out from the city, saw new things and places. Other days, we took brief trips into the city.

Sen and Kimigiku were as forthcoming as they could be about demons, my past, and so forth. I found it was comforting to be with someone like Sen. She understood me as a woman and as a demon. In that sense, she understood me in ways I didn’t yet understand myself. She was gentle and open with answers.

But there was one I hadn’t thought to ask her for. It was so simple, something I should have asked her about long ago, yet it was only occurring to me now.

It was as we were preparing breakfast together one morning that these thoughts crossed my mind and passed my lips. Once it occurred to me, I couldn’t keep myself from asking, and turned to her immediately.

“Osen-chan… why did you offer to take me with you and protect me?”

She smiled, as if that were obvious, and answered, “We need to look out for one another as female friends, mustn’t we?”

I shook my head. “That’s true, but that’s not all there is to it, is it?”

She looked surprised at my insistence, or maybe at what I was sure I had finally noticed. It had been too many weeks of and unplaceable feeling between us, lingering touches and glances, words with a little more meaning than they appeared to have on the surface. And it was a large risk, after all, to go off on our own, demons or not, with a powerful demon in pursuit of me. The pieces all fit. I couldn’t believe it had taken me this long.

“It’s okay,” I promised, and I could feel my face flush with the words I planned to say next. “It’s alright if you feel that way because… I feel that way about you. You’ve stayed with me and protected me and been so kind. I really admire you Osen-chan! That’s why I want to stay with you as long as you’ll have me…”

Suddenly she had embraced me and was whispering near my ear: “You can stay with me as long as you want to. I hoped it would be quite some time. Maybe forever… even if you never felt the same way.” She pulled away to smile at me, and it was so warm and beautiful it made my heart skip. “But I’m so happy you do, Chizuru.”

It was clear to me she hadn’t wanted to place the pressure of reciprocating on me, to do anything resembling what Kazama had. I was grateful to her, but it was naturally different if I came with her willingly, because she had asked.

On impulse, I leaned in to press my lips to hers, catching Sen by surprise as well. But before I knew it she was grinning wider and returning the gesture with enthusiasm and warmth. When it was done I rested my forehead against hers and whispered, “I’m happy with you, Osen-chan. I love you.”

She giggled, soft and beautiful. “I feel the same way. I love you as well.”

And I knew then that whatever I faced from then on, no matter how hard or sad or terrible it might seem, I would have Sen at my side to lighten my heart and see me through it.

**Author's Note:**

> titles are so difficult i am constantly resorting to lines from songs forgive me


End file.
